


Rough Play

by just_kiss_already



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kiss_already/pseuds/just_kiss_already
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt:</p>
<p>http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/1321.html?thread=674601#cmt674601</p>
<p>Max muzzled and chained and unable to stop Slit from fucking him. Slit mocking and taunting Max and humiliating him.<br/>Bonus for knifeplay.<br/>Double bonus for Nux watching disinterestedly and only speaking up to prevent Slit from actually cutting Max because that's his bloodbag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Play

Nux unhooks from his bloodbag and rolls his shoulders, stiff from sitting so long.

"Okay, Slit," he sighs. His lancer's been hounding him ever since he caught sight of Nux's new feral bag, sniffing around begging for a taste. 

Nasty. Nux never liked using them that way, a bloodbag is like a bandage or a chair or a spark plug. Around and useful, but you wouldn't fuck it. 

Slit, though, he'd fuck anything with a hole. 

Going out on war raids alone together can get dicey because Slit's always jumping off after some fresh new thing. Human, animal, feral, raider, boy, girl, don't matter to Slit. 

Nasty boy.

Doesn't mean Nux isn't gonna watch, though.

Making sure Slit doesn't damage his goods, this is one hell of a fresh full-life bag, full of shiny blood. High octane shit. At least, that's what Nux tells himself. 

Laughing, excited, Slit gets the Organic Mechanic to drop the bloodbag and chain him up. Hands manacled together then locked tight against his chest. Muzzled because this one's a biter for sure.

When the bloodbag is dropped to his feet, his eyes dart around, animal panicked. Slit is there, a couple feet away, ready to pounce but still just waiting. Slit loves to play with his food. 

Snarling, the bloodbag makes a break for it to the right then abruptly shifts his weight and lunges left. Nux shouts, laughing at the expression of Slit's face.

A few other bloodbags in their hanging cages stare down, shocked, panting. The other war boys ignore the commotion though, too exhausted and too busy getting topped off to care. 

Grinning, recovered, Slit practically leaps and snags the bag's shirt with his hand. Clever bloodbag stops short and Slit can't stop quick enough. Face first into that big broad back, but Slit's a big boy too and they both tumble down. 

Nux laughs again. It's a damn comedy routine over here. 

Snarling good-natured, Slit slithers over the larger man, wrapping whip-muscle arms around his torso; he bites the bloodbag's neck, tender spot, and the bag howls. Slit chuckles and sits up, ruffling the bag's hair affectionately.

The muzzle means no oral, too bad, but then again who'd wanna stick their dick in that biting hole?

Besides the point though because the bloodbag is still putting up a hell of a fight. 

"Kick him!" Nux cheers and Slit spits at him, grinning. "Kick his ass, bloodbag!"

The bag bucks wildly, he's strong and manages to get his knees under himself. If he stands, Slit'll have a hell of a time getting that big bus down again.

Slit's getting serious, he makes a big hammer by clasping both hands together and brings it down hard on the bloodbag's head.

"Don't damage the goods!" Nux yells at him, rolling on the bench to slap Slit's head, pulling back before Slit can bite a finger off. "I need that fuel! Keep it in him!"

Slit punches the bloodbag's head again, this time with just one fist and not full hard. Still, both hits clearly leave the big man reeling because he falls flat, doesn't even twitch. He's awake and alive, Nux can tell by his low wet groaning.

Reaching under the bloodbag, Slit undoes his pants and yanks them down then off, revealing a damn nice ass. Round and firm and tasty. Slit thinks the same way, apparently, because he leans down to deliver a series of strong nips, leaving a red wet ladder up one cheek.

Nux's mouth waters at the sight. He palms his growing erection.

Always prepared, Slit frees his dick from his pants and coats it in some kind of lubricant, his fist sliding hot and slick over his skin.

When he slips a finger into the bloodbag's ass to wet him up, the bag lets out a surprised but drowsy yelp, then snarls and growls, weakly trying to fight Slit off. Doesn't work.

Slit lines up and Nux leans forward to get a better view. Always Slit pushes in slow, loves that first time in, the drag of the tight hot hole on his dick. The bloodbag howls, so Slit tosses his head back and howls along with him.

A couple of low-tank war boys start jerking themselves off, and everyone is watching. Good free entertainment. 

Nux licks his lips. Wishes that muzzle wasn't on so he could stick his cock in his mouth.

Slit thrusts with a rhythm now, picking up speed, hips slapping against that round ass, pistol shot crack of a sound each time.

After a while as Slit picks up more speed, more urgency, the bloodbag is awake enough to start trying to crawl away. Slit grabs the back of the muzzle and shoves the bag's face into the dusty ground as he yanks one of the bag's legs out straight, sending him crashing back to the floor.

Slit pulls out with a wet sloppy sound, flips the bag onto his back. The bag can't move his arms, bound up, and when he feebly tries to kick Slit just grabs one leg and throws it over his shoulder. He grabs his dick, lines it up again and pushes in, moaning as he does. 

Leaning over Nux's bloodbag, Slit pistons his hips harder, faster, before his body tenses up and his rhythm falters as an orgasm explodes through his body.

Panting, smiling, Slit plants a smooch on the bloodbag's forehead, licks up a few errant tears, before standing and pulling his pants up.

Languid, lazy now, Slit rubs Nux's shaved head, all smiles and affection. The Organic Mechanic will clean the bloodbag up and put him in his cage again. Meanwhile, two hungry boys need to find some grub.


End file.
